Asirani
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Levi has been bedding a medic/squad captain who was promoted to Erwin's aide a year ago. But, somehow, it's only now she confesses something to Humanity's Strongest.
1. Asirani

In the depths of a quiet night on a Scouting expedition, Levi Ackerman cradled a woman against his chest. Her quiet snores fluttered the hair against his ear just a little, the breath rattling in her chest before being expelled. But that wasn't what kept him awake. Nor was it what they'd just done. They didn't bed each other often, every few months or so, and he didn't always think these thoughts. But he was thinking them tonight.

The woman he held, a field medic of the Scout Regiment, a squad captain and sister to Amairani Starnellian Smith, the woman Erwin had married before entering his training.

She'd become familiar with him through trips to the Underground, sparked by curiosity. Usually retrieved by her sisters' husband, even after Amairani was how he'd met Levi, searching for Asirani. Not that Levi had known, then. That his sort-of-friend Aza who had a habit of dashing away before people could find her was actually Asirani Starnellian, the younger daughter of one the only honest merchant families, protected because they supported the military.

Levi had nearly cut ties that day. The fuck was she doing, mucking around the Underground? With rats like him no less? And maybe her trust had given Erwin a trust in him also, but still…

Aza had informed him that if he tried to cut ties because of anything but distaste for her, she would rip off his arm and beat him with it. So they'd entered training together, being of similar age, had gone on to become Humanity's Strongest and the Whirlwind. Not that Aza had actually seen much combat in the last year, Levi reflected. She'd been promoted to Erwin's aide just over a year ago.

Unlike Levi, however, Aza's nickname came from her ability to dance, to fly with her 3DM through the skies. She was a competent warrior on her feet certainly, but she hadn't been born for the rough life of a soldier. Her kind eyes and compact frame belied her strength of spirit.

It was the kindness in her that drew Levi. She had never once directed pity at him, though she had sympathized with his problems and, to his shame, had shed more than a few tears for his sake. And when she was worn down and her eyes dulled, he pulled her away for the privacy to hold her close. Sometimes he kissed her gently, almost sweetly, glancing touches to her face, and other times he drank her full lips for all he was worth. Once and awhile, though, she needed more. She needed the heat of a man's touch and the warmth of his cock. As much as he knew he should try to let her go, let her find someone better for her, he couldn't stay away. She had never once denied him, either. Never begged, but offered, accepted all he could give.

Arms tightening around her, Levi bit off a snarl. She was beautiful, with golden skin and mahogany hair, dark eyes that twinkled when she was happy, and there were so many men who would gladly take her to bed. He was the selfish bastard who kept her tied to him.

He froze when she shifted, burrowing into his neck with a mumbled

"Levi."

He remained silent, internally cringing when she levered herself over him and peered down into his eyes, sleepy brown rummaging through his own grey pools. The moon provided ample light, so she leaned forward, brushed a kiss over his forehead and murmured

"I've loved you all along, Levi. Foolish, hmm?" Flipping her on her back when she started to rise, Levi parted her thighs with one of his own, and demanded huskily

"The first part. Say it again." Asirani's eyes widened, before she whispered

"I've loved you all along, Levi." Levi let the words wash over him before dragging his hand over her arm and up to her face, briefly cupping her cheek before sliding her long hair out of her eyes. Ducking down to sip at her mouth like a fine wine, Levi let his hands explore her body again. He's done it before, made her come so many times they both stopped counting and focused on the pleasure.

Instead of thinking, of being rational, Levi throws everything he is into this precious moment, Aza's gasps and moans of his name spurring him on, her quivering flesh under his hands and mouth warming him as they ward off the ugly memories.

He traps Aza's climax cry with a kiss, tender enough to move her to tears.

The next morning, he sits next to her at the fire, relaxed in a way he probably has never been before. Aza smiles, a bit blandly, up until he slings an arm around her a lightly kisses her crown, then she squeaks, blushing before she says a little too evenly

"I'm going to check on my horse." Levi smirks at Jaeger and says pointedly

"That's how it's done." Eren rolls his eyes, but stands closer to Mikasa today regardless.


	2. Starnellian

**Hey! So, this is a sort of followup oneshot to** **Asirani, where Levi is bedding a medic squad captain, who is the sister of Erwin's deceased wife Amairani (and she's been Erwin's aide for a while).**

When they were invited ("Ordered." Jean had muttered) to return to Starnellian House with Commander Erwin and his aide, Captain Starnellian, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean himself were surprised. Captain Levi had rolled his eyes, but nodded when Captain Starnellian insisted he come also.

Taking the river steamer up to wall Sina, walking through the gates, was an experience. Eren did not miss Captain Levi putting his arm around Captain Starnellian, who had assured them it was alright to call her Asirani when off duty. Despite being about an inch shorter than Levi, her personality was huge, enough that her animated exclamations once off the riverboat had Levi pulling her into his side, and Erwin chuckling into his hand.

Jean stared around at the milling Military Police, his comical disgust at their lackadaisical earning a huffed chuckle from Levi and an understanding glance from Asirani. They followed Asirani to a beautiful two story house, the most well kept on the street, if not the biggest. Levi's mouth tightened as she flowed forward, dashing up the stairs ahead of them, the door banging open before she got near it. An older man, all muscle with a head of white hair, threw his arms wide and boomed

"My little Aza! And Erwin and Levi!" Asirani hugged the man, squealing when he lifted her off her feet and tossed her back into Levi's waiting arms, the catch so seamless Eren stared. Rolling his eyes a little, Erwin jogged up the steps, extending a hand and greeting the man in the doorway

"It's been awhile, Nikolai." Raising a brow, Nikolai took Erwin's hand, shaking it before pulling him into a hug as well, murmuring

"No need to be formal, son, just because Amaira's not around to slap us." The Commander lowered his lashes and nodded, beckoning the younger four into the house. Although it took a few minutes, they were finally in the sitting room when Nikolai turned to a servant and requested

"Would you fetch Ashwini? Tell her the children are here with the grandchildren." The servant nodded, scurrying off. Asirani looked at Nikolai disapprovingly from Levi's lap and scolded

"Papa, I understand you calling Erwin and I the children, because we are, but what do you mean grandchildren?" Before Nikolai could reply, an older version of Asirani, right down to the dark eyes and golden skin swept in, her calm demeanor remaining when she retorted

"These are the recruits you trusted enough to take into your home?" Asirani nodded, jerking back in alarm when her mother scowled and barked

"If you and Levi aren't going to give us babies to spoil anytime soon, Asirani Nikolaevna Starnellian of clan Starnel, you probably never will, so your baby recruits are the next best thing." Asirani straightened and argued

"Neither of us is old enough for the recruits to-" Raising her eyebrows, Ashwini countered viciously

"You, missy, know very well that you could have birthed any of these four, and your man there could certainly have sired them!" Levi's grip tightened on Asirani as his face went blank. Erwin was sniggering, but hiding it poorly with the hand on his face. The recruits in question stared uncomprehendingly at the Captains who were getting browbeaten. Asirani scrubbed her face and recited

"Yes, Mama, I am aware. Unless Levi mentors them though, they are just recruits." Erwin had moved on to full blown laughter, only to freeze in his tracks when Mama Starnellian barked at him

"When are you going to remarry, you lazy bum? Amairani didn't marry you so you could use her as an excuse, you know." Erwin, properly cowed, lowered his head even as Levi hid a smirk in Aza's neck.

That afternoon was definitely a very intense experience, the recruits agreed. Worth it, but strange, watching their Commander, his aide and most trusted field captain getting chewed out by an old woman. Who had then turned around and cosseted and spoiled them with real food and attention, until Erwin had complained that Ashwini couldn't fatten them too much, or they'd be useless in the field. Ashwini fixed beady brown eyes on her son-in-law and coolly demanded he shut up lest he be spanked for misbehaving. That had been it for Jean and Eren, who'd started laughing as Erwin pouted at his mother-in-law. Nikolai had rolled his eyes and conversed with Levi about necessities the Survey Corps was in need of and that the Starnellian family could provide them.

Mikasa was uneasy about it all at first, but the laughter of the servants in the hallways sounded genuine, and Ashwini's threats were all aimed at a 'misbehaving' Erwin. In fact, the most amusing part was watching Levi's face try to remain blank when Ashwini and Asirani ganged up on Erwin about Amairani, the woman, the 104th members were stunned to find out, the Commander had married before even entering the Corps.

Later, Asirani led them through a few hallways to a portrait of a much younger Erwin, blond hair cropped as it was today, strong arm secure around the shoulders of a proud woman who looked like Ashwini and Asirani, with only ebony hair and deep blue eyes differing her from her mother and sister. Hung in the same hallway was a painting of Levi, who, like the younger Erwin, wore his recruit uniform. Unlike Erwin, he was frowning from where he leaned on the right side of the backrest of a younger Asirani's chair, both decked out not in recruit uniforms, but Survey corps cloaks, their harnesses and swords gleaming on their chests.

Jean whistled as he noted that Amairani had been so beautiful there was another painting across the hallway from the one where she stood with Erwin. This second one was a bedroom one, white sheet wrapped around her breasts, Amairani's eyes stood out among the white and honeyed brown of the rest of the painting. He just about choked when he looked beside it to see Asirani, brand new Scout Corps cloak wrapped around her shoulders, the subject looking over her shoulder with gleaming eyes. It looked like the only thing she was dressed in was the slightly too big cloak. Beside him, the living Asirani cleared her throat and explained

"My parents have commissioned paintings whenever they deemed it necessary. After Amaira died, they offered to give most of them to Erwin, but he insisted they were safest with them."

Nodding, Armin walked away to process this. The day had started good, but now it seemed sad.


End file.
